Kitchen Duties
by KazueHiromi
Summary: ...Into which G was about to face his worst nightmare ever: Kitchen Duties!... and yes, it just had to have a crazy twist not to mention the brats sadistic way of getting even! It's payback time! Poor G! *Omake to 'Troublesome Time Travellers'
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the attention the story 'Troublesome Time Travellers' had been achieving. It really meant a lot to me :)**

**And as a thank You, I've decided to make an Omake.**

**I don't own KHR…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Duties<strong>

_**(into which after losing a small game, G has to do kitchen duties with a twist)**_**  
><strong>

"Thank you for the wonderful meal" Asari smiled at the kids who had all yet again prepared the feast. Knuckles nodded his head in unison as he wiped his face clean with a table napkin.

"You're welcome, Pops!" Takeshi smiled cheerily at his 'for the moment' father.

Tsuna, having been done with his meal, gave his siblings a knowing look. "You know the drill, everyone"

Kyoya smirked while feeding Hibird with some bread pieces.

Hayato nodded obediently at Tsuna.

Takeshi laughed wholeheartedly while giving Tsuna Two thumbs up.

Ryohei pumped his fist in the air while shouting 'EXTREME YES SAWADA', making everyone cover their ears.

Lambo just continued devouring his now fifth serving of food.

Mukuro chuckled creepily, his heterochromatic eyes having shown glints of mischief.

Chrome nodded timidly and gave Tsuna a small smile.

Enma, sitting on Tsuna's left side gave Tsuna an almost unheard 'Yes, Tsuna'

Spanner gave a small nod.

Shoichi having just finished his meal also gave a nod.

The Arcobaleno, for the reason that they had been living with the kids for a couple years now completely knew what was going on. It was actually a routine that would take role after every meal.

"Hey, can we join kora?" Colonnello asked for all members of the Arcobaleno. The primo family gave him a questioning look.

"Sure" Tsuna happily nodded. He was a big fan of the infamous saying 'the more the merrier'

"So, what are guys talking about?" Cozart asked and gradually sweat dropped when he saw the kids and the teens looking intensively at either the kitchen window or the kitchen door. It was as if they are calculating the distance it would take for them to reach the place. Now, why would they do that?

"Uhm, Children?" Giotto also seems to notice the little act of weirdness. His hyper intuition also seems to tell him to get out of the room before everyone else does, but why? As his intuition never failed him before, he decided to take its advice. He would make sure he won't be the last one out.

"Are you all ready?" Luce asked. The kids nodded while the teens looked like they are up for the challenge.

"Care to tell?" Lampo asked Luce. The girl then turned to Fon. "Would you please do the honour, Fon?" The Chinese teen nodded. Luce returned his gaze on Lampo. "Fon would explain everything"

Lampo could only nod.

Luce started a countdown. "In Three…

G noticed Hayato had grabbed Tsuna's hand.

…Two…

The kids and the teens stood up, with Ryohei effortlessly carrying Lambo.

…One…

Alaude having had an expert pair of eyes, noticed that their guests had all stepped closer towards both the kitchen window and the door.

…Zero…"

To the first generation, Cozart and Elena's amazement, their guest had all stepped out of the room in a flash. Leaving a stunned, and on Lampo's case, blinking first generation.

Looks like everyone was gone instantly like a popped bubble, all except for one, Fon.

"Nufufu, looks like they ditched you" Daemon Spade said with amusement.

"Not really, Daemon-san" Fon calmly stated. "I was asked by Luce to tell Lampo-san and most probably all of you as to why we are acting like this after the meal"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes it's quite peculiar" Asari looked at the only other Asian in the room asides himself.

"Well, there was this little game that the kids would be playing after every meal. When one of them start's counting down to three everyone must evacuate their seats and get out as fast as they can, the last one to get out would have to do Kitchen duties…" Fon explained "…and it must be done with a twist"

"Then you have to do it since you're the last one out" Lampo pointed out. Fon seems to think deeply within the first generation lightning's words. The Chinese teen calmly smiled. "Well you do have a point Lampo-san, I'm the last one of my group, but the thing is…

The first generation waited for him to continue.

…you all are also here, which means you are now all automatically part of the game" Fon for the first time in front of the first generation, opened his eyes. The first family except Alaude, Daemon and surprisingly Elena slightly flinched at the aura the teen gave. He was practically emitting an 'I'm not all goody two shoes' vibe. Fon then opened his mouth to speak. "That's if you guys wouldn't want to upset your future grandkids, now what would happen if they got upset? They might stop talking to any of you and it might affect their emotional side. Oh, the poor kids" Fon frowned. Now who says Reborn and Mammon are the only Arcobaleno capable of blackmailing?

The Chinese teen smiled calmly. This time his eyes were closed like he was used to. "It's your choice now." With that he was gone in a flash. Well, he wasn't named Fon for nothing.

The first generation guardian then realized that their so called boss was no longer with them. His reliable instincts must have kicked in again. Curse hyper intuition…Because Giotto…Well, he too was gone in records time.

After the teen was gone Alaude wasted no time. He too was gone in a flash, having used the window as the perfect escape route.

Daemon chuckled and gently held Elena's hand. Using his mist flames, the couple too was gone like a popped bubble.

Asari who was closest to the door also walked out, laughing manly all the way.

Knuckles gave small thanks before he too had made his extreme exit, consisting of almost breaking the door apart.

Cozart, who unknown to almost everyone was actually good at evading any kind of household chore as he was actually able to escape the room without 'accidentally' tripping out of thin air.

Now, only Lampo and G were left.

Lampo stood up. "Not going to fight?" He asked curiously when G never bothered to stand up.

"Don't sweat it; I am not doing anything childish!"

"Oh, and I actually thought you hated kitchen duties?" Lampo snickered. "Oh well, then again not my lost" He prepared to walk out of the room.

"Tsch." G scowled. It was true; he hated any work that involves the kitchen. Namely cooking and washing dishes. He might consider this childish but if it meant avoiding the work then he'll not lose…

…Most especially not with someone like Lampo.

He prepared to stand up. Only to surprisingly trip and had his face met with the cold floor…

Then he unwillingly realized something.

…Turns out, both of his shoe laces was actually tied with his chair.

G, all red with both embarrassment and anger tried to get up on his two feet. Unfortunately it was quite a difficult task as his shoes were still tied on the chair. Lampo who still hadn't left the room saw the embarrassing moment and was now clutching his stomach…from over laughing.

"Ha-ha that was epic! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lampo, apparently still can't stop laughing. It's not everyday you can see the storm guardian in an embarrassing situation, so no one can really blame him.

But one particular guy wasn't so happy…No on else but one storm guardian…Namely, G.

"Not one word about this to others" G threatened as he glared at the youngest guardian for making fun of him. Face to face. "Or I swear it would be the end days of your happy life"

Lampo stopped laughing…having decided too take the matter, seriously. He stood up.

"Oi. Help me get out of these bounds" G was never the person to say please.

"Nah, you might trick me into loosing the game" Lampo snickered. G, not wanting to risk being caught by the others decided to sign a deal with the younger guardian. "Fine, I'll do the kitchen duties just help me get untied and don't say a single word about this with the others"

Lampo acted as if he was in deep thought. "That and half of Giotto's sweets that you hid away from him"

"Fine…" Lampo had a victorious smirk curled on his lips before helping G get untied from the chair. "Oh and if you ever break our agreement, I'll tell your embarrassing act to everyone. You know how much of a detailed story teller I am" Somehow G grimaced knowing how exactly true those words where. The storm could only nod.

Lampo, making sure the storm wouldn't outrun him did not untie the laces all the way out. Instead, he left G working his own way.

Lampo stood up and walked away, Just to stop midway. "…It was Hayato by the way"

"What?"

"It was your grandkid who tied you're laces on the chair"

"It wasn't any of you? Not Giotto?"

"No and no, Giotto was too focused on Tsuna's cuteness"

"Not Daemon?" G asked.

"Elena was here"

"Not you?"

"I was sitting too far." Lampo gave his alibi. It was true, he was sitting far from G and Alaude was sitting next to the lightning guardian. He was not stupid enough to make an act with someone as deadly as the reaper sitting next to him.

G growled in frustration having had just remembered something…He recalled Hayato excusing himself for a brief second since apparently he had 'dropped' his fork and needs to duck down under to pick it up. Now G was more than sure it was purposely made.

But then, the whole time only took about eight to ten seconds, maybe fast enough to make an easy knot but not long enough to make a really complicated knot…and Hayato was just a boy.

Well he was no ordinary boy; he was actually a whiz kid and things such as tying a knot was never a complicated topic, unfortunately G still has to learn the fact.

"I'll get you for this, you insolent silver haired brat!" G cursed, teeth clenching with frustration which just sparked further, realizing his young look alike was the reason for his now waiting Kitchen Duties…_Oh damn!_

_**A few moments later…**_

"What the..." G stared wide eyed at what he just saw inside the kitchen. He just came back from a short break, entered the kitchen and was about to do his accursed kitchen duty when he saw the 'thing.'

"Oh, you're here G!" Giotto smirked at his best buddy. G could have sworn he had never seen Giotto so delighted upon seeing him as much as he does now. The storm then realized that everyone else was their, including Alaude and Kyoya who both hated crowding.

"Why are you all here?" G asked with a scowl then pointed at the thing. "One more thing, what the hell was that thing doing here?"

Reborn looked at the man with fake concern. "We are here as moral support, don't you want our company?" _Translate: We are here to make your day miserable, please prepare for the worst_.

G tsched. "The hell I'm going to fall for that"

Reborn just shrugged. "Well then, You're lost"

"Now someone tell me what does this 'thing' doing here?" G asked again, slightly pissed that no one bothers to tell him what the 'thing'was doing inside the kitchen. Shouldn't it be placed somewhere else? Like Alaude's Torture chambers?

"Didn't Fon tell you about the twist, Kora?" G stared at the blond teen with an-are-you-serious look. The he saw the grinning, smirking and devious smiles of everyone in the room. He could have sworn even Lambo was having his own 'you-are-doomed' smile.

His world started to crumble when Giotto said those dreadful words. "This is the twist G!"...and he just have to say it with sparkling eyes.

G swore this was his worst day ever!

"Now listen..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this one people... I really did my best to make it as funny as I can and sorry for the crappyness :)<strong>

**This was supposed to be just a one shot...but things change and now it's gonna be two :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was gone for so long! Two weeks or more..I think? Sorry guys that I had you waiting...but I'm back! Anyway, if your interested knowing the reason why I was gone for so long please read the continuation of this note at the end of the page...For now enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks by the way! _Cael05 _Uhm...I really liked your idea for the 'PINK FRILLY AND LACY APRON' so much that I can't help using it. I hope you don't mind :) But if you do, please do tell me so that I can do the editing :)**

**Thanks to the reviewers by the way!**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**I Don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Duties<strong>

That's it! Today was officially G's worst day ever! And it's all because of a bunch of really sadistic family members and their bunch of totally as sadistic mini counterparts.

Oh let us not forget those teens, specially the fedora wearing one.

"Ahem, as told by Fon the loser would have to do the kitchen duties with a twist." Luce gave the first storm guardian a sweet smile...So sweet yet with a hint of slyness visible. G can't help but gulp, maybe he shouldn't have been hard on her.

"So what would be the twist?" G sarcastically asked. "Don't make me do anything childish!"

"Oh, that decision won't fall on you. It would be ours." Reborn smirked then pointed unto something. "See that? You know what it was right?"

G stared at 'the thing' and nodded. "Who wouldn't?"

"You do know what it was for, right?" Reborn asked yet again.

"It's a chain, so maybe it was for chaining people? Duh!" G can't help but roll his eyes. Reborn merely just shrugged, unaffected by the first guardian's attitude. "Yeah, that's right it was for chaining people. But do you know why it was hanging from the ceiling?"

G's eyes widened like saucers when realization hit him...hard on the face.

Reborn smirked while the other's either tried to hide their laughter with a fake cough. Yes, even Alaude and Kyoya are both trying to hide the chuckle that was about to escape their lips.

"G, as decided by the majority, you are to be suspended from the air upside down while doing your duties inside the kitchen." Giotto explained towards his friend while at the same time trying to stop his self from practically rolling on the floor and laughing. "It was also considered that your punishment would last the whole day!" G could have sworn Giotto was beaming with happiness.

"Are you guys serious!"

"Yes we are kora!"

"Fine!" G finally agreed. He was a man and a man like him must never back down on anything. Even if it was mostly insane and ridiculous. G was a man of his word.

"One more thing..."

G looked at Elena. "What?"

"You have to wear this." Elena showed the storm guardian a set of girly clothes he had never seen before. It was frilly and worst to his own nightmare, it was even pink in color.

"What the hell was that?"

"The kids call it an apron!" Elena beamed. "Apparently girl servants from the future uses this, It was far more adorable than the plain white no so cute aprons servants of this era uses!"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to wear that!" G angrily shouted. Forget everything about being a man of his words. He had to get out of the hell hole as soon as possible while he still got some dignity left.

Unfortunately for the red-head, Daemon caught him with his illusions. "Nufufu G, stop running away. Elena took time making that apron you know"

"Then why not wear it yourself?"

"Nufufu, she made it specially for you! You should be thankful."

"Kufufu, father was right. See, it even compliments your pink hair" Mukuro chuckled.

"My hair is not pink!"

"Oh, it's not?" Takeshi asked in surprise. "But it looks pink...it does right?" He glanced towards the other kids.

"IT WAS PINK TO THE EXTREME!"

"Old man pink head" Hayato snickered.

"Well it does look dark pink to me" Shoichi stepped closer to G and started annalizing his hair but backed off clutching his stomach when the storm guardian glared at him. "My stomach..."

"Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't have done that with one of them" Reborn's pity voice sounded just like when he was about to torture someone, _it was fake_. "Now they would all start ganging up on you"

True to the boy's words. All the kids, even the aloof Hibari and the Creepy Mukuro was glaring, frowning and looking at him with disappointment._ You mess up with one and you get the wrath of eleven._

"Hey, aren't they like not getting along with each other? I mean they are arguing and fighting each other" Lampo asked in confusion "Now they are all ganging up against G?"

"Well they may always be at each other's throats and one would always annoy another and they all keep engaging themselves with some silly childish fights with one another" Fon explained "But when one of them get's hurt, even with the silliest thing or something as simple as a glare as long as it never came from one of them, they would all actually gang up with each other to make the culprit pay"

"Yeah, that's how close they are with each other" Luce added. "No matter what their differences are, it would all be set aside to aide each other"

"Might as well mind you that the kids are scary Avengers" Skull stated with a grim look on his face. "I learned it with experience"

"I'm not scared with kids!" G declared.

"After this, you might as well rethink that philosophy of yours" Mammon then looked at Reborn. "Let's tie him up, shall we?"

"Not after he wears his outfit!" Elena clapped her hands!

"I told you I am not wearing that!" G was glaring.

"Be a man! You lost, stick up to your defeat and don't be such a baby, G!" Cozart and Giotto's arms were wrapped around each other's arms. Both of them grinning ear to ear.

"And you call yourselves my friends?"

"We are your friend G..." Giotto was still smiling.

"But this was too good to be missed" Cozart high fived with the Vongola don.

"If you keep delaying your punishment it can cause some serious consequences" Luce gave a warning. "Like the punishment being prolonged"

"Oh give me that!" G snatched the pink, frilly apron from Elena while grumbling incoherent words using every single language he knew. "Why did you create such a ridiculous game anyway?"

"We'll we kind off got bored on that day so we created a list of silly things" Tsuna said with a proud smile.

"Tsuna was this one of those silly things?" Asari asked. Tsuna nodded.

"HAHAHAHA! You look funny adult squid head!"

Lambo's remark made everyone turn their eyes towards G.

"Haha, G!" Cozart never hesitated to laugh at his friend, clutching his stomach while standing. At least it was better than Giotto who was actually rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You look girly, G." Asari said with a strained smile. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Nufufu, I told you that apron was made for you!" Daemon chuckled. "You should thank Elena"

"Let's tie him up." Alaude said in command tone. He should get out of the place as soon as possible, before he finally crack up seeing G in his situation.

"Agreed!" Reborn snickered.

...

_moments later, they had managed to tie G hanging upside down and wearing his 'customized' pink apron._

_..._

"Wait! You guys are letting me free after this right?"

"Of course" Luce smiled.

"Watch out for the kids though!" Fon gave a bow. Then everyone left G to do his 'kitchen duties'

G grumbled while washing the dishes, hanging upside down. All he had to do was clean all the dishes right? The only problem was being hanged upside down...not to forget the damned pink excuse for a girly whatever.

Fine, he'll just do some exercise after he was done with the dishes.

The storm guardian picked another plate and made another scowl. The sooner he finishes with the dirty dishes the sooner he could do some 'chained exercising.'

Unfortunately for the storm guardian, everyone else has other plans...

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Are everything ready?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato nodded. "I made sure of it, Jyuudaime!"

"Great!" Tsuna stood up. "Let's make him pay!"

"Avenge for Shoichi now commencing!"

"FIGHT WITH OUR MIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

G was about to find out why no one messes with them..._most especially for the fact that Reborn's Sadism had most likely rubbed off on them._

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

G thought that after cleaning all those dirty kitchen utensils he can freely do his exercises, oh how wrong was he...

"Hey, G!" Giotto came barging in holding another pile of dirty dishes. "Asari invited us for some tea and we couldn't resist. So here, another dishes for you to wash. Thanks G! Oh, I should be going wouldn't want to be late for Luce-san's dessert party!"

"Damn you, Giotto!" G cursed at the retreating figure of his friend.

After a few minutes, Lampo came barging in. "G! look I 'somehow' managed to retrieve some plates inside my room, wonder how it got there and it's all dirty too!" The youngest first generation guardian snickered. Yes, he went into all trouble cleaning his messy room to gather those almost forgotten plates, spoons,forks, knives and cups...Just so he can annoy G.

"Nufufu, there you are G!" Daemon appeared out of nowhere. G who was busy glaring at Lampo diverted his dark glare towards the mist guardian. "What do you want?"

"Nufufu, don't be so hot-headed or your pink hair would turn to white even before you turn sixty" Daemon chuckled.

"Just tell me what you want!" G grumbled. Daemon gave another chuckle. "Very well..." Mist started surrounding the illusionist. When the thick mist completely disappeared a few seconds later, G and Lampo saw Daemon holding about a dozen or two of those ceramic plates...all muddied and covered with goo and with some having unidentified dirt here and there. "Nufufu. My dear Elena and I went on some shopping and I somehow 'accidentally' ended up putting dirt on this poor, cute, adorable plates." G glared at the mist. He was sure that the demon had purposely put dirt on the ceramic plates. "Nufufu, oh yeah! There's pretty more where the plates came from"

"When this is over, I swear I will get you back!"

"Nufufu..." With that he was gone leaving trails of purple mists behind.

"Lampo the great would take his royal exit as well" With that Lampo had left the room planning on cleaning the attic as well, where he had kept dozens and dozens of almost forgotten until now kitchen utensils that already had molds on them, most probably a result of all those left over and uneaten pieces of food. Giotto though would be furious as he was about to find out that the 'supposedly' stolen kitchen utensils by an enemy family was actually hanging around inside the attic. All because of a certain guardian... or maybe two, since it was where Lampo and Daemon would hide whenever they had stolen some of Giotto's sweets for their own consumption.

G started cursing again...

Halfway though, the kitchen door opened. Knuckles came barging in, holding two large crates of unwashed plates, spoons and cups. One crate in each hand.."There you are my friend!" Knuckles carefully placed the crates down. "Well I just had my weekly feeding program at the church and wouldn't want the poor nuns to have more trouble of cleaning this dirty dishes since they are taking care of the kids at the orphanage. So I had it all carried all the way here! This was really a good deed you are doing! May you be blessed!"

With that Knuckles was out, most probably to pray some more.

G who was unable to speak the whole moment Knuckles was their was now mumbling some hexes he had invented on the spot. All directed towards his co-guardians and his so called best friends.

Somewhere in the mansion, Giotto and Cozart sneezed at the same time.

"Hn. My men just had lunch." Alaude placed another crater of unwashed dishes. G inwardly cursed, he hadn't even noticed the cloud's presence. Swiftly though as he was in, the aloof guardian was already out. Leaving a more furious than ever G. The storm just hoped that the cloud guardian had already placed all those damn plates on that one crater. He can fit countless of weapons on that pair of hand cuffs he had, right? So maybe he can do it with the plates and the crate?

Unfortunately for the red-head. A dozen more of Alaude's men came barging in, all holding two craters each. G can only watch with disbelief as he, for the first time in years cursed why Alaude had recruited so many men in his so called army.

"Wow G! That was a lot of dirty dishes!" Asari stated happily, yes happily as he walked inside the kitchen. Storm glared at the rain. Asari chuckled manly. "That's why I came to help!"

G stared at him wide eyed. "You don't say.."

"Yes, at least that was I intended on doing but the others found out and banned me from doing it or they say I won't be able to play the flute anymore" Asari was still beaming. "Just came to tell you! Bye G-san!"

Right then and there, G's hope for help was taken away from him.

And it did not help when Cozart arrived. Holding used dishes from Luce's dessert party. "Hey G! I'll take the already cleaned dishes if you don't mind! Fon was kind enough to demonstrate some Chinese modern cooking! People in this house are sure mad hungry all the time this day! I wonder why? Hmmmm..."

With that he picked the newly washed set of kitchen utensils and walked away, casually.

With that G could only curse more. Eventually darker this time. "F**K YOU!"

Out of the sudden though, he had felt that his whole turmoil wasn't over yet, infact it was about to get worst. G shivered at the mere thought of it...

Then the door opened...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two done :)<strong>

**Yeah, this was supposed to be only two chapters but I figured this chapter was too long I had to divide it in two... Oh well,**

**Now for the reason why yours truly was gone for a really long time... The truth is, I actually went to the province for a quick vacation during Holy Week but somehow, my plan for a quick vacation took longer than I thought it would. Somehow, I never regret it though as I actually enjoyed every part of it. Besides, its actually quite nice to have a break from city life once in a while :)**

**Oh fine! I admit I actually regret it a little...who wouldn't if you won't be able to update chapters, review and read KHR fanfictions? huh? huh?**

**So there... But now I'm back!**

**For those reading 'He's not Dame Anymore' and 'Troublesome Time Travellers', updates would be posted once done :)**

**Have a happy day!**

**Be blessed!**

**Review please! and the POLL was still open ^^,**


	3. Chapter 3

Third and final chapter for this Omake... whoops!

Thanks to those who took time to read and review :)

I don't own KHR!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Duties<strong>

G thought that his own turmoil would soon be over...

Suddenly Hayato walked in with Takeshi. The former holding a jar of still unidentified contents and the later a jar of honey and a brush... Hayato just gave the storm guardian a smug look while Takeshi maintained his happy face and just simply opened the honey jar, using the brush he spread some of the honey on G who was surprised seeing he was being held back by Ryohei.

How did the brat even get inside without him noticing? And he was freaking strong too!

"What are you doing? Release my hands now!"

"NO CAN DO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, you really are an annoying one!" He and his sister appeared out of thin air. G's eyed widened with shock. "You guys can do illusions?"

"Duh!" Mukuro scoffed. "Shall we release the minions?"

"No, brother we have to wait for Tsuna-kun and the others." Chrome reminded.

"Very well!"

"What minions? What's on that suspecting jar?" G asked. "...And why are you spreading some freaking honey on me? What am I? a pancake? and it's very sticky!"

"Kufufu, duh it was suppose to be honey of course it would be sticky!"

"YOU WANT TO BE A PANCAKE? EXTREME!" Ryohei was again, being oblivious.

"You are more annoying than Ahodera!" Lambo exclaimed having appeared with the other kids, except Kyoya. He then began rummaging inside his thick Afro-ish hair and produced candy wrappers, deflated balloons and lots of junks.

_"What kind of hair does he have?" _G wondered. _"some kind of inter galactic UMA hair? so UMA's really does exist? huh! wait till I show that Giotto!"_

However his musing was short lived when he saw the youngest of the kids produce a silver duck tape and Lambo's eyes was grinning with evilness at him. G's mind screamed danger but was unable to voice it out since his mouth was being duck taped by Takeshi who he had noticed was the tallest of the kids.

"Hi, Jyuudaime!" Hayato happily addressed the newly arrived brunette. Tsuna smiled. 'Sorry we are late guys, Spanner found a video recorder from Lambo's hair but it's a little damaged so we waited for him to fix it!"

The other kids looked at Spanner who held up a black video recorder. Then they looked back at G with evil mischievous eyes. Whoever the man who had invented the so called 'video recorder' received a lot of curses from G! So what's a video recorder anyway?

"Should have done it earlier if given the proper tools, but since I have to use Shoichi's outdated tools..."

Said boy clenched his stomach. "Not my fault that's the only things I managed to bring! You should even be thankful I had them strapped on my waist...and my stomach hurts again"

"Kyoya-san!" Apparently Chrome was the only one who noticed the newly arrived skylark.

"Hn."

"Kufufu. I see you've managed to do your job!"

"Hn." Kyoya smirked.

"How did it go, Kyoya-san?" Enma asked.

"It wasn't really hard. Father should tighten the security more" The young skylark blatantly remarked. G could only widen his eyes when he saw two of Alaude's handcuffs. The boy stole two handcuffs from Alaude? How did he did that without getting caught? He himself can't even get pass Alaude's door without being cautious.

"Reborn-nii would be so proud of us" Takeshi commented with a grin while Hayato opened the jar he was holding. A smug look evident on his face. G inwardly screamed bloody murder when he saw the jars contents...

It was effing full of giant red ants! Those types that had those aggressive itchy bites that turns red whenever you scratch them...

G's eyes widened when realization hit him hard. The kids are planning to release those ants on his now sticky body..._oh shit!_

His life was officially over.

"Wait..." Chrome timidly stopped Hayato from pouring the jar's contents.

"What?" The mini G lookalike asked.

"Should we really pour the ants on him?" Chrome asked. "Maybe we should just let him go?"

The boys stared at the red haired adult. G had never wanted to be hopeful of being spared his entire life. Please listen to the pineapple girl! Please...Please.

Unfortunately his prayers was never answered. Out came from the boys lips was one synonymous answer to the girls request.

"Nah"

Spanner opened the lid and carefully put about a dozen ants on G's honey filled body.

G started praying for his soul! He should have attended all of Knuckle's spiritual counseling if only he had known he might die young...Well it's too late for that. He just wanted for his torment to end soon, which was actually weird since he actually survivde countless of mafia battles and was shot at least seven times but managed to get out alive. He was even captured by an enemy family once but managed to escape...and yet he felt like he won't survive his situation right now!

_"...well the enemy family never used honey and red ants just like how these bunch of sadistic kids do"_ G mentally told himself _"I just hope it ends like that"_

Too bad, it did not...

Takeshi smiled innocently at him and carefully took out the tape that was covering his mouth. "Did the ant bite hurt, G-san?"

"What do you think?" G growled. He was starting to feel the itchiness and had wanted to scratch several parts of his now reddening body. If only he was capable of doing said thing, too bad his hands were still handcuffed.

He then smelled something horrible. He glanced towards his left.

He's eyes then practically bulged when he saw that some of the kids are now messing with the already cleaned plates he had put so much effort with... It was now filled with discarded food items, mud with crawling worms, slimy snails, spoiled fruits and veggies, small pebbles, sands, twigs, dried leaves, fish scales, fish guts, molds and some other dirt G was unable to recognize.

The plates! The supposed to be already sparkling clean, free of dirt and fresh smelling plates! They are all now ruined all over again!

"Nnnnnnooooooo!"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Wanna bet if ever G-san would make it out alive or not?" Mammon practically asked as she stormed inside the room. The teens stared at the hooded girl and smirked while the first generation stared at her with mixed awe, fear and interest. The girl was practically making profits from G's torments!

And her friends was actually joining her in the so called money making scheme! Well at least except Fon who simply shook his head and Luche who just simply said she'll pass.

"Hundred bucks, he's still alive physically" Verde stated fixing his glasses "...but damaged mentally, psychologically and maybe spiritually depending on how much his brain capacity can handle the damages inflicted on his being"

"He'll make it out alive, chances are the kids would spare his soul for today and continue tormenting him for tomorrow and the other days after that" Colonnello grinned as he placed a hundred bucks on the table. Lampo mentally awed at how the money looked, it was so different in this era.

"He's going to be dead... I'll make sure of it myself" Reborn stood up, grinning with sadism and march his way towards the doors.

"Reborn, sit!" Luche practically commanded. The teen mumbled his words of disappointment but did as he was told. "Good boy" Luche smiled sweetly. Lal Mirch rolled her eyes "Your making it sound like Reborn was a cute puppy with his nature it doesn't really suit"

"Yeah, I'm used to the more 'I'm a sadist and I torture people out of boredom' and 'I'm the world's greatest don't mock me it's true' Reborn than him acting like some five year old who was told to behave" Mammon added. "Skull are you betting?"

"I'll pass" Skull waved his hands.

"Lal?"

"I don't do bets"

"You people?" Mammon stared at the first generation. The first generation blinked at her. Does she really think they are going to bet with her and make profit out of G's misery?

The first generation, except for Alaude who took no interest whatsoever and Knuckles who had gone back to town had all took some of their money out...Well, she was damn right with her guts. They would definitely took advantage with G's miserable situation. Hopefully the first storm guardian wouldn't find out.

"He's dead!" Lampo simply stated "...and if we see him again, that G was definitely a Zombie!"

"Dead. Why? Felt like it" Daemon chuckled creepily.

"He'll survive" Asari laughed and said nothing else.

"He's dead" Cozart grinned. "...but he'll realize that Giotto won't be doing paperwork anymore so he'll rise up again and beat the moonlight out of Giotto then go back to his graveyard after finishing his task"

"My intuition states that he'll make it out barely alive" Giotto said "But I'll bet he'll be dead just for the sake of fun!"

Mammon collected the money and grumpily divided them equally, even if she doesn't want to and gave it halfheartedly to everyone who said the G would survive.

Daemon Spade chuckled. "Why are you so sure he'll survive?"

"Pay me and I'll tell you" Mammon smirked. The first mist guardian chuckled and paid the teen. Mammon smiled while the rest of the Arcobaleno sighed at the mist guardian's somewhat stupidity...well its pretty well elaborated that G would survive the whole ordeal, Colonnello and Verde just joined the game out of fun. Reborn for a chance of getting back at the said man and Mammon started it since she would grab every opportunity to make money.

"Nufufu, now tell me!"

"He'll definitely survive this day. Hayato Gokudera was a solid proof..."

Daemon Spade mentally screamed for his stupidity. Why haven't he thought of that logic?

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short...but I gave it my best :))<strong>

**I had fun making this Omake and I hope you readers would have fun reading it too... Thanks to you guys! I'll definitely make more Omake's for my stories in the future...for now I'm just happy that despite being busy I was able to get this done :)**

**Be Blessed!**


End file.
